lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Faith No More?
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Henry Ian Cusick Jack Bender April Grace Michelle Rodriguez | pages=66 }} "Faith No More?" is the eighth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released soon after had aired. Contents Frequent Flyers New Transmissions This issue is the second to begin with interviews with Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz with their thoughts on the show and its developments. They discussed the evolution and integration of Juliet into the storyline, as well as Nikki and Paulo, who they had a positive perspective on. They also mentioned their personal highlights of the first six episodes of season three, and teased readers on what to expect when the show returned in February. A small paragraph followed about how Lost was moving from Channel 4 to SkyOne in Britain. Finally, a two-page feature subtitled "Escape to the Movies" came next, which featured several main cast members of Lost, and upcoming movies that they were to star in. Get Lost The "Get Lost" segment featured the McFarlane action figures, and showedclose-up photographs of each, including the box set. On the side was a column describing the Lost:Revelations trading card set. Then an interview with Keith Tralins followed, in which he discussed Lost:The Game and its creation and gameplay. Voices From the Fuselage This segment detailed fan-submitted theories about Airplane, Wayne Janssen, and Ben's identity. Damon Lindelof's Pearls of Wisdom In this segment, Damon answered (confusingly) that there were several factions of the Others, confirmed that there would be a Juliet flashback, talked about the upcoming Star Trek film that he and J.J. Abrams are working on, and listed his favorite films of 2007. Dear Diary The segment "Dear Diary," was from Samantha Thomas, who talked about her experience filming the Pilot. Black Box Flight Recorder The segment "Black Box" featured excerpts from the Ethan/Hurley dialogue in . Dark Territory The "Dark Territory" segment consisted of the story boards for Eko's death scene in . Namaste The Namaste segment gave looks at each of the promenent others, when they were first seen, and what questions surrounded them. A list of deceased Others was also given. Oceanic 815 The segment "Oceanic 815" featured concept art by Zack Grobler of the plane crashing above the Barracks, as seen in . Beyond the Hatch In the "Beyond the Hatch" segment, a collection of still photographs from around the hatch were placed together over the course of several pages. By The Fire "In The Hands of Faith" The first interview was a collective interview with Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Terry O'Quinn, and Henry Ian Cusick. Each were interviewed separately, and the final product being a composition of their interviews. Terry O'Quinn stated that season three would be the defining season for Lost, and also stated that he shares the same principals of faith that Locke does. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje spoke about his experience being a celebrity, and shared insights into who Eko truly was as a person. Henry Ian Cusick enthused about living in Hawaii, his admiration for Terry O'Quinn, and how he thinks Desmond's beliefs work. Terry O'Quinn also shared how it was fun to work with Dominic Monaghan, and stated that he had also began to grow tired of Locke going out into the woods and crying. Cusick and Agbaje spoke about their upcoming film projects. "Bite the Bullet" The second interview was with Michelle Rodriguez. She spoke about her experience playing Ana Lucia, as well as talking about her character's death. She then spoke about her future plans, including the film Tigress with Stan Lee, who she called one of the "gods of mythology." "Jack of All Trades" Jack Bender was the third intereviewed in this issue, and spoke about living in Hawaii and his experience working on Lost, as well as revealing that he painted the hatch mural. "Give Us a Klugh" April Grace was the fourth to be interviewed, and she spoke of how she had invisioned Klugh as an ex-nun, as well as how she feels Ms. Klugh fit in the hierarchy of Others. She stated that she felt the Others' justification for torturing the survivors was "We were here first." She talked about her future project, The Lost Room. Category:Lost Magazine issues